


Friday, Then

by raulism



Series: Frederick and Charlie [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Chilton, Developing Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Happy Chilton, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raulism/pseuds/raulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick doesn't let just anyone meet his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday, Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrschiltoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/gifts).



> Some time has passed since the last one

“I was wondering…if you’d like to have dinner at my house, this Friday?”

“Of course!” She reached for his hand across the table, smiling fondly in that special way of hers that was slowly wrapping it’s way around his heart. The very heart that was now pounding with anxiety over the next half of his question.

“…And I was wondering…if you’d like to meet Charlie that night too?”

“Oh, Frederick,” Her response was so low, barely a whisper and it made him frantic with worry. Had he asked too soon? Was she not ready to meet his daughter? Did she _ever_ want to meet his daughter?

“I’d love to.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance, “How could I not want to meet your favorite topic of conversation?”

He felt himself blush. He knew he talked about her a lot but he couldn’t help it, she was his everything. Although, recently, the woman sitting across from him had found a way to stretch his heart a little further and place a portion of herself inside too.

She could always read his mind and she said the exact words he hadn’t known he needed to hear.

“It’s not a bad thing, Frederick. In fact, it’s one of the things I like best about you, how clearly devoted you are to your daughter. That’s very special and I’m honored that you trust me enough to meet her.”

A sigh escaped from him as his lips curled into a hesitant smile. _‘Friday, then.’_ Only four more days, he could survive that.

\------------

“Is she pretty?”

“Yes, she’s very pretty.”

“Is she nice?”

“Of course, and she’s very excited to meet you.”

His daughter looked uncharacteristically shy as he helped her dress. He’d only just told her they would be having a very special guest for dinner. Charlie knew he was seeing someone but she was still too young to understand the concept behind dating, how this was more than just his friend. But he hadn’t thought to worry about this too, about Charlie not being excited, since his daughter usually loved everyone.

Crouching down to her level, he lifted her chin so her eyes met his, “Do you _want_ to meet her, sweetheart? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Charlie appeared to debate his words with all the seriousness of an adult. Finally, she nodded her head, “Will she like me?”

“She’s going to love you.” He pulled his daughter into a hug, trying to ease some of her uncertainty. They might not share blood, but there was no denying that she was already starting to exhibit some of his personality.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Taking Charlie’s hand in his own, he grabbed his cane and carefully limped down the stairs and with a final kiss on his daughter’s forehead, he opened the front door.

One of his favorite things about his girlfriend was how at ease she always seemed. It was like a healing balm to his overwrought nerves, her very presence calming him in a way that was entirely foreign. She barely brushed a kiss onto his cheek before turning her full attention to his daughter, who was currently hiding slightly behind his legs.

“Hi, Charlie!” She squat down, balancing on the balls of her feet as she extended her hand and introduced herself.

“Hi.” His daughter was still acting nervous. 

“Now, your daddy told me that you like Barbies, so…” She reached into her purse, looking back up towards him for confirmation that it was okay. He nodded and she pulled the package out, presenting it to Charlie, “I hope you’ll like this one.”

Charlie squealed with glee, all of her hesitation gone with the joy of a new doll. She threw her arms around his girlfriend’s neck, causing her to topple over backwards. He rushed to help her up, ready to apologize for his daughter’s behavior but she only sat on the floor, giggling as Charlie thanked her repeatedly.

“Charlie, sweetheart, why don’t you go play with your new toy until dinner is ready?”

“Okay, daddy!” With a final hug, Charlie climbed off of her lap, skipping away happily, clutching her doll tightly to her chest.

He reached down, helping his girlfriend stand in her dress and heels that were beginning to drive him crazy. He had wanted her from the moment he laid eyes on her but he felt almost dizzy with need now, having seen how well she could get along with his daughter.

Pulling her up and into him, he kissed her fully, allowing his hands to wander over her with his daughter now out of the room.

“Frederick,” She giggled lightly, “Aren’t you at least going to feed a girl first?”

He laughed loudly, feeling years younger before taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. “Dinner isn’t quite ready yet, but can I get you a glass of wine?”

“Sure. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Planting another kiss on her lips, he sat her on a barstool, wanting her close to him while he worked in the kitchen, “Nope. Just sit there, looking beautiful.”

They caught up on their individual weeks, discussing his plans for his hospital and the new exhibit that was about to open at her museum. It was too early, he knew that, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering with how right it all felt. How he’d like her to always talk to him while he cooked, always be in his home at the end of a work day.

“I must say, I’m very impressed. Where did the mighty Dr. Chilton learn to cook so well?”

“You’d be surprised how picky a six year old can be. She practically demanded a higher level of talent from the start.”

He noticed how her eyes softened and it made his heart clench in response, “She’s lovely, Frederick. You’re raising a beautiful little girl.”

Her words brought tears to his eyes. He’d never heard that before, so few people knew about Charlie and his ability to parent her properly was his biggest fear. Coughing to cover the hoarseness in his voice, he thanked her before calling to Charlie that dinner was ready.

His daughter came trotting in, her now-opened doll held by the legs and swinging in her hand. Taking her normal seat at the table while he dished up three plates, she beamed at the two of them. “I named her Mandy!”

“That’s a beautiful name!”

“Mmhm, she’s from my favorite show. Will you sit by me?”

She looked at him, clearly surprised by his daughter’s request, but he only shrugged and grinned. Smiling back, she took her own plate and Charlie’s, sitting herself down next to his daughter. Another act she couldn’t possible understand how much it meant to him; how he now wouldn’t have to struggle with bringing three plates and his cane to the table.

He sat down across from the two of them, cherishing the sight of his daughter and his girlfriend huddled close together while Charlie told her about her friends at school. Dinner passed quickly, the two females practically ignoring him as they talked excitedly about different topics.

Was it possible to pinpoint the exact moment you fell in love with someone? Because Frederick was sure he had just experienced that. He felt so full, so content as he listened to them, as he watched the attachment grow in his daughter’s eyes.

“Daddy was right.”

“About what?”

“You’re very pretty.”

She grinned at him, throwing him a wink before turning back to Charlie, “Well, he was also right about you, you know? Because he said that you’re the prettiest girl in the whole world.”

Charlie went shy again at the compliment, smiling down at her doll.

“And do you wanna know something else? A secret?”

His daughter nodded enthusiastically, overjoyed at the thought of sharing a secret with her new best friend.

Leaning in close, she whispered into Charlie’s ear; low enough to keep up the private charade but also loud enough so he could overhear, “I think your daddy is the most handsome daddy ever.”

Charlie burst into a delighted giggle, covering her mouth as the two of them looked back up to him. He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks but he tried to look confused about what they could possibly be discussing.

“Me too.” His daughter whispered back.

He excused himself to grab the dessert, needing a moment to calm his pounding heart. He felt overwhelmed, in the best possible way, about how the entire evening was going. Far better than he could have ever imagined. By the time he returned, they had switched to another topic and soon it was Charlie’s bedtime.

She whined and begged to stay up later and could only be placated by his girlfriend’s promise to tell her a bedtime story. The stress of his worry combined with his relief over how the dinner had turned out left him a comfortable sort of exhausted. He felt his own eyes growing heavy as he listened to her calm voice, telling a tale of a fairy princess who lived happily ever after in a far away castle.

Once Charlie was asleep, they made their way back downstairs, her hand tightly in his own. Kissing him deeply at the door, she thanked him for the meal, for a wonderful night, for trusting her enough to meet his daughter. He watched the taillights of her car until they left his line of vision, his mind reeling with amazement over how perfectly everything seemed to be going for him.

And for the first time in his life, he began to believe he might have his own happily ever after.


End file.
